Total Mush
by kind of hungry
Summary: Marth didn't expect the unexpected.


**:P Hiiii!**

**I am having writers block with my other story, and I thought writing this up would help me out a bit.**

**Enjoy!! ^_^**

* * *

Work, sleep.

Work, sleep.

Work, sleep.

Thats all he ever seemed to do, these days. He worked all day, almost _everyday_, came home totally exhausted, without even an explanation to Marth, and slept all night. Rinse and repeat.

Is he lieing? Blowing me off? Cheating(ouch)? Does he not like me anymore? Childish thoughts would run through the would-be princes head as he sat on their shared bed- in a wonder of why his boyfriend, Ike, would do such a thing. The man used to slack off during work, come home early, and spend time with his love.

Now its been the same thing over, and over again. "_I'll be late at the office tonight, don't wait up!"_

Not even an I love you anymore...

Marth cringed every time he heard that message.

The twenty two year old sat on their blush bed currently, gabbing away on his cell phone to his friend Link, who was actually a co-worker of Ike.

"Link, can you answer me honestly? I hardly ever see him anymore, we share an apartment for Christs sake, I... all I want is to know why his work seems to be more important all of a sudden..."

On the other end of the line, Link winced. He knew the exact reason Ike was working harder than ever, but it was crucial that Marth did not know. His voice cracked when he spoke. "I personally have no idea why Ike would choose work over you- but its nothing to loose sleep over, I promise. Are you low on money? Maybe that's the problem."

Marth scoffed, but fidgeted with the bed comforter anyway. "I paid the bills yesterday, Link. but your right, I suppose its nothing I should be majorly concerned about, right? I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, waking up alone as usual now, came as a bit of a surprise. Ike left a note on his side of the bed, reading "_I know your probably fuming by now, but I'll explain everything when I come back for lunch__- Ike"_

The smaller male grumbled. "Coming back, my ass!" With a shower and a change of clothes, Marth had nothing to do, But wait. He didn't work, Ike protesting that he shouldn't have too, and it often got lonely in their apartment.

To waste time and busy his mind, he cleaned every inch of the place, and cooked up a small -yet delicious looking- lunch that he'd probably forbid his lover from eating until he got a proper explanation.

By the time twelve thirty hit, the smaller male was standing in front of the door, arms crossed, left foot tapping. On the other side, Ike hesitated before unlocking and walking in. '_He jumps to conclusions alot, so I'll have to just go out and say it...'_

As the door opened, one could hear two people shouting two entirely separate phrases at the exact same time.

Coming from Ike, who scrambled in and slammed the door, was a jumbled "Willyoumarryme?"

Coming from Marth was a heated, but not continued "youjerk!weareso-"

In about three seconds tops, his entire face dusted with a blush, lips slightly parted, (eyes totally widening!!) Marth uttered a small unintelligent "... What?"

Grinning, the larger man stepped forward to brush a strand of hair out of his boyfriends face before getting on the traditional one knee and pulling out a silver ring. "I asked a question- Are you going to answer or make me look stupid?"

"I..."

The boys mind was so damn jumbled up right now, he wouldn't be able to tell left from fucking right at the moment.

"I know your confused- but this was what I was working for, the engagement ring. This is why I spent all those days at work. I want to marry you, be with you forever. You know why? Because _I love you, Marth_... So, please,"

Ike held out the ring again.

"Marry me?"

Marth brought a hand to his chest, lips curving just slightly upward. "Yes, you idiot, I'll marry you." And with that, he sunk to his knees too, embracing the other tightly. The others grin only widened so much that it hurt later, and hugged back just as tightly. When they parted, Ike slipped the ring into Marth's awaiting ring finger. "You know, I thought you were cheating on me all this time," Marth sighed at his stupidity. "You spent _so much_ time there, I couldn't help but let my mind wander..."

The would-be solider rolled his eyes before _lightly_slapping Marth upside the head. "Stupid, I would_ never ever, in a million years_ go off and cheat- I have you, and /only/ you. Got it?"

"Crystal clear." As they leaned in to kiss, the lunch sat on the table, completely forgotten.

* * *

**Hey, I actually love writing fluff and mush at three in the morning. **

**Uhhh reviews are nice, and cya! ;)**


End file.
